


Perjury

by BritisherFromBakerStreet



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritisherFromBakerStreet/pseuds/BritisherFromBakerStreet
Summary: Dr. Ross died of chronic heart failure. She forgot to take her medicines, it seems. But I know something the other don't.Dr. Ross never needed medication.





	Perjury

...

 

...  
/start transcript/

“Is..is thing on?”

“Doctor, it’s been on for half an hour now. We switch it on before the interrogation starts.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. You said you would talk.”

“I...I will.”

“Hurry then. We don’t have all day.”

“Ok. Ok. My name is Doctor Mara Ross. I was a part of the AI experimental team. We...we produced...drugs...that...”

“Doctor, if you’re not ready, we can take you back to Witness Protection.”

“No! Please, I’ll tell you everything. We produced... chemicals...that induced controlled hallucinations. We tested them hundreds of times, even on ourselves. But somehow...when the product launched...it was...contaminated. It kil...AGHH”

“Doctor! Doctor? Call the medic! Doctor? Stay with us! Come on...! Someone turn that bloody thing off!”

\---beep---

/end transcript/

 

This was the official record of the interrogation of Dr. Mara Ross. It has been announced that the Doctor suffered from chronic heart failure, and that on the day of the interview, she had forgotten to take her medications.

Doctor Mara Ross, however, never took any medications.  
It is my belief that her death was caused by a much more sinister force, and that the true story surrounding her death and the death the police were investigating will never be known.

I am but attempting to part the curtain of lies.

Who am I to know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like my story! It's my first one on the Archive, so leave Kudos and comments if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks! xx


End file.
